Sleep Time
by shadows-of-ballance
Summary: Link's very tired and wants to sleep but its proving to be harder than he would have liked.: Slight telink


**Just a little oneshot.**

**This has been edited by kennedy**

**_Please review

* * *

_**

_Sleep time.

* * *

_

I was just returning from Gale Isle after checking up on Makar. The temple, it turns out, with Makar as the realized sage, monsters are drawn more readily, and in larger quantities. And sure, Makar can handle himself a bit better now, he still needs me to handle a boss monster every now and then.

I was ripping through the water in my small boat. _Thanks to my Wind Waker_ I thought patting the godly conductor baton through my vest pocket. I noticed Windfall growing on the horizon off to the left and I took a minute to consider options and decided, "Yeah... I could use a break..." I actually waited a minute for a response... I still wasn't used to sailing alone since the King of Red Lions… well... had died.

It still shook me up the way he just sacrificed himself at Ganon's tower. Even now, two full years later, it still really bothers me. He was my best friend for a little over a year while we were on our quest to defeat Ganon, but...

I keep busy. There's a lot more dungeons on The Great Sea then I could have imagined, and I've explored many of them and cleaned every last monster out of them. I sometimes do it for money when I need some, but I mostly do it for free.

It's as the King always told me, "A hero should never expect a paycheck for saving the world... but a side job to get some pocket money is no problem." I remembered this and chuckled. He was an odd sort fellow. Most of my friends are pretty odd.

...Not that I'm really one to talk. I wear a bright green tunic and sail a RED boat. Monsters can see me from space, and not to mention my weaponry. I hide most of it in my tunic pretty well; my sword, bow and shield hang on my back, but the rest I put in my pockets hardly noticeable, except for a slight bulge.

I docked at Windfall and tied up my boat. I always enjoy coming here. The people are very friendly. I stretched out for a little bit and walked through the stone arch of the town and continued up the path. I walked through the lively city streets, waving to the children playing and at the folks passing by.

I was walking past this tree on my way to the inn/tavern and these three girls about my age, kind of cute, were giggling and talking about something. I was out of earshot when they noticed me walking by and they all waved. I could swear they were checking me out.

And then the weirdest thing happened. The one on the left leaned into the one on the middle and whispered something causing the middle one to blush wildly and shake her head quickly. The one on the right just laughed with her hand in front of her face.

I just shrugged it off and laughed a little. Girls are kind of weird sometimes.

I got up to the inn. I always enjoy staying on the first floors. The tavern is a nice place to stay... usually. This, however was not one such time. As I reached the door I heard the distinct sound of a... bar fight.

I grudgingly opened the door to take a look at the madness, and it seemed it was only a small handful of men fighting against almost the whole male populous of Windfall Island. The small handful was wiping the floor with the other guys it was fun to watch 'till I made an observation and thought it was time to step in.

I made my way over to the area they were fighting where the six men were circled around a table I sighed and raised my voice enough so I could be heard. "Tetra what did you do now?" As soon as I finished, the men fighting parted to allow me to sit at the table with their captain.

"Hey Link it's been a while. I've missed you. How are you doing?" Tetra stated happily as if I hadn't said anything, obviously trying to change the subject, but I pressed on.

"Yes it has been. And I'm fine, thanks for asking, but that's not what _I_ asked. Why does your crew have to protect you_this_time" I grilled her for an answer.

She wouldn't budge. She just gave me a sweet little smile and almost sang, "Notthhhhiiinnngg…"

Now I knew for sure, she was totally screwing with me. I groaned inwardly and asked flat out, "Come on, seriously. Why are these guys fighting around you?"

She gave me a sly smile and answered me (FINALLY) "Some rude sailor was hitting on me. I called him a jerk and threw a drink in his face. The bastard reared back to slap me..." She yelled it so she could be heard over the reckless noise around us, but then sort of trailed off.

I felt my blood boil. Some bastard was going to hit her. "Then what happened?" I asked, showing maybe a bit too much concern.

It was okay though she seemed to take comfort in it and continued slowly "I'm not exactly sure. I kind of flinched when he went to hit me and when I opened my eyes, the guy's face was slashed to pieces and each of the boys were holding a bloodied up dagger." She looked on at her crew as they fought. "Man these town sailors won't give up," then she looked at me expectantly.

I sighed in defeat and stood getting ready to end this fight. So much for coming here to rest. "Whatever you say, princess," I murmured, and then leaped into the fight. I smashed a guy's jaw bone with my fist before Tetra had a chance to clobber me for calling her princess.

The fight wasn't hard. These were sailors, not warriors. The pirates welcomed me to the fight. I watched my back as I did theirs'. We beat the crap out of those guys and after a short time, the place cleared out. We all flopped back into chairs around the table Tetra was sitting at.

"Thank you boys," Tetra praised her crew. I always thought there was an odd family relationship between them all. Sometimes Tetra was like a mom, and other times she was like a little sister. But on her good days, she was like a straight up daughter. Whatever the role you picked, they were a family.

I stood up and started to leave the table when Niko called me back. "Hey Link. Where you going? You just got here."

I turned and faced them all. "I'm sorry guys, but I am _so_ tired right now. I just got back from cleaning out a temple of monsters to, whaddya know, a bar fight. So I really need to get a room and go get some sleep. If you guys are still here tomorrow, I'll see you then, "I yawned, "Good night." I looked at them. They all had a mixture of disappointment and surprise.

After they straightened up from the disappointment, the crew all called good night after me. I walked up to the desk for room check in and rang the bell. A girl came out and asked in a polite manner, "Yes, may I help you?" I gave her a courteous smile.

"Uh yeah. Can I plea-" I yawned again, "-se get a room?" She nodded and started fiddling with the keys when she noticed my sword.

"Hey are you a swordsman?" I thought it was kind of a dumb question, considering I was in the get-up and all. She reached a hand out in the direction of my swords hilt.

I obliged her and pulled my sword from its sheath. I held it out for her to see. She lightly touched the blade, as if she thought it would break, then retracted her hand quickly. She started giggling like crazy with a wide bright blush, "Wow".

I sheathed my sword and asked her, "Hey what's your name?" she stopped giggling and looked down with a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

"M-my name is Anyah," She answered nervously but she changed quickly, "Uh, here's your key. Please enjoy your stay, mister..."

"Link," I answered her as I walked away.

"I'll see ya around," she whispered something under her breath I don't think I was supposed to hear. "I'd like that..."

I was heading up the stairs and noticed only half the pirates were still at the table. "That can't be good…" I mumbled. But it was sleep time. I unlocked my door and opened it. I lazily swung it shut and it locked it behind me. I went in, dropped my stuff and plopped onto the bed. IT WAS TIME TO SLEEEEP.

But it'sneverthat simple.

I heard a light noise coming closer to my bed then the springs squeaked lightly as the figure sat next to me. I sighed.

"Yes Tetra." I stated through a mouthful of pillow.

She sat in silence for a moment before she started talking in a soft, low voice "... you know, that wasn't very nice, Link."

I had no idea what she was talking about. "Hmm?" I hummed in question.

She sighed softly and continued, "You know I was looking forward to spending some time with you, but you needed sleep... and I understand. That's fine, whatever... But then you go and have a longer conversation with the bell clerk girl then you were even around _me_..." She finished her explanation with an annoyed humph.

And this is why I don't understand girls most of the time. They don't make any damn sense... but I did know this: I hurt her feelings and that wasn't right. "Did I really hurt your feelings that much?" I asked her turning my head in the darkness to look at her.

I could have sworn I heard her sniff and she took a while to answer. "I just missed you and... and you didn't seem to care," she sniffed again, I knew she was crying. It really struck a chord in my heart.

I just hurt one of my best friends... and it hurt me.

She sat next to me and cried for only five seconds, but each little noise and movement she made, it seemed like an eternity so I did the one thing I could think of to comfort her.

I wrapped my arms around her in a gentle hug and pulled her closer to me. I rolled onto my back she snuggled into my chest, pretty much laying on me.

"Thank you," was the last thing she whispered before she dozed off on my chest. I followed her into sleep shortly after our breathing synched up. I felt happily warm inside. I wasn't sure if it was because I was finally getting to sleep or the way we were sleeping, but I was happy nonetheless.

It took forever for me to get here... but I wished I could sleep like this all the time.

* * *

_End

* * *

_

**AHH I KNOW IT'S REALLY NOT THAT GOOD BUT I WAS BORED AND I HAD THIS IDEA THOUGHT I'D WRITE IT INTO A STORY.**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
